Hollywood Life
by iheartjenandbradley
Summary: Monica and Chandler are actors who don't know each other... ross is a director and rachel is a fashion designer...mon and ross are brosis ross and rach are going out and mon and rach are best friends romance AU set in hollywood
1. The Oscars::

Fabulous Life

This is a story about Monica, Chandler, Rachel, Ross... (Later Phoebe and Joey) when they are famous. Monica and Chandler are terribly famous actors. Ross is a famous director, dabbling between the small and big screens. Rachel is a fashion designer. Monica and Ross are brother and sister and Monica and Rachel are best friends. Also Ross and Rachel are going out. They have been for the last two years. Monica and Ross do **not** know Chandler but Rachel knows him from her childhood (parents knew each other and so on). They are not good friends but are aquantices... that's pretty much what you need to know for now... so please Read and Review! Oh and it will be pretty romantic, nothing to dramatic but well I'll see how it goes.

Disclaimer: I do **not **own the characters from friends... or any other actors or actresses I mention nor do I own any magazine title ECT!

Chapter One: The Oscars

"Oh God, not again, I am not stealing Ashton away from Demi. I am also not dating Justin Timberlake... I'll leave that to Cameron. Uh, I hate tabloids!" Shouted a very frustrated Monica Geller. After her recent breakup with longtime beau Michael, she had become once again the center of tabloid rumors. It was these types of things that made her wonder why she had ever wanted to be famous. With that she walked away from the news stand and back to her Mercedes. She had only gone out of her house to get her morning coffee before she had to get ready for tonight. Tonight was to be the biggest night of her life or in other words the Oscars. To make matters worse she was nominated and she had to go. She would rather stay at home with her dogs and watch the ceremony from there.

Across town Chandler Bing was sitting at his kitchen counter reading the newspaper.

"Damnit, I am not dating Sandra Bullock. She's dating that James guy not me. Why, why do people do this? My life is not some freaking reality show." God, he thought, why do people care so much about me? Me, Chandler Bing, the loser whose parents are freaks. Who could have imagined. And with that thought he began to read something other than the gossip column.

"Good Morning Los Angeles. Its 9am on this beautiful March Morning..." Oh Shit, thought Rachel Green, I only have seven hours until the Oscars and I still don't know what I am going to wear. I also have to bring Mon her dress selection and then we have to get hair and make up. Oh god... I better call Ross to see what he's wearing so that we don't clash, and to see what time he's picking me and Mon up at. Ok 5,4,6,8,7,3,2...

"Bring... Bring... Brin," "Hello" answered a very groggy sounding Ross Geller. "Hey baby" "Oh, Hey Rach." "Hon, I was wondering what you were wearing tonight?" "Oh yea that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you mind if I wear the new Gucci style instead of Rachel Bella?" "Hon, I don't mind. But what color are the suit, shirt, and tie" "Black, white, and Black" "OOoo, that's so easy to color coordinate with! And what time are you picking us up at?" "3 ish" "Ok, see ya then. Bye Babe" Click Ok I guess I should get up now, thought Ross. And with that he was up drinking his coffee and watching the discovery channel.

"Morning Monica! Are you ready for some major fashion get up? Well if you aren't I don't even care, ok well Can you answer me. Mon?" "Yea, Rach I'm up in my room. Have you decided what to wear tonight, and more importantly what I'm going to wear tonight?" "Of course darling, I'm wearing a light pink vintage and you my darling can choose between a hot new dress, the blue one I showed you from the runway catalogue or the black vintage. How prepared am I!" From this point on it was all clothing, hair, and makeup.

Chandler Bing woke up from his "cat" nap and looked down at his watch. "Oh damn, it's already 2:30 and I haven't even begun to get ready." He rushed up stairs, put on the Armani suit his stylist had laid out for him and threw some gel through his hair and was out the door.

At 2:45 Ross was putting the finishing touches on his hair. Messy or slick, he thought. Definitely messy. He thought again, chicks dig messy. He tousled his hair and ran out the door to the awaiting limo. "Beverly Hills Drive please." And off to Monica's he went.

"Mon, Ross and the Car will be here any minute are you ready?" "Yea I just have to put on my shoes." "OOOoo, the strappy ones." "Yup" "I love those ones, oh wait I mean lets get a move on Geller."

Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong "It's Ross. Let's go!" "Alright, I'm ready. Let's go."

"Our next guest is the new hot thang in acting and in appeal... Mr. Chandler Bing," shouted a very enthusiastic Joan Rivers. "So Chandler what are you wearing? It is a very hot suit. I mean very hot." "It's Armani's new collection. And I may add I feel quite hot in it myself." Now that's a lie, he thought. "So no date tonight Chandler?" "Well I was hoping you'd be available." "Oh well it was nice talking with you come back to me at the Emmys." "You'll be my first stop."

"So, all three of you came together?" asked the ET correspondent Mary Hart. "Yes were here to support Mon." stated Rachel. "Oh yes, Monica I hear your one of the top choices to win." "Well many other women had great performances. All of which, in my eyes, are better than mine. It would be an honor if I won." Which I won't, she added in her head. "So girls what are you wearing? Rachel Bella by chance?" "Actually no we are both wearing vintage and Ross is wearing Gucci." "Oh well what a surprise Rachel because the new line is just fab." "Well thank you so very much but we better be going it's almost show time."

Monica, Ross, and Rachel walked to their seats three row back from the stage. While sitting down Rachel noticed the seat next to her was filled by an old friend Chandler Bing. Oh right, she thought, he is like uber successful. "Um, excuse me, Chandler Bing?" "Yes" "Hi, it's Rachel Green." "Oh, Hey, How's it going? I hear you are the brain behind Rachel Bella. My mom was telling me all about you. I'm guessing our moms talk." "Yes, I suppose. My mom was also telling me about your success in the movies." "Wow, so how's it been? Seeing anyone?" "Why yes. Do you know the director, Ross Geller? "Uh huh" "Well that's my boy friend of about a year. His sister, Monica, is also my best friend." "Oh I have heard about her. Nominated, right? She's smoking hot" At that moment Mon peered behind Rachel and said, "And I would be Monica and can hear what you say" "Oh, sorry. Well it was nice talking to you but the shows about to start. Rach call me I'd love to catch up." "Yea, me too."

The moment had come for Monica. As she watched last years best male performance winner, Sean Penn, walk up onto the stage she began to feel the first twinge of nausea. As he began to speak she felt her body become numb. Not now Monica, she thought. "And the winner is..." Now here it comes, she thought again. "Angelina Jolie" Oh great, she thought, I lost again. I can't wait for what my mother says. I thought she'd be happy that I was even nominated. That in itself is a very high honor, but no, I have to win. Well there's always next year. No wait, I'll lose again next year.

At the Vanity Fair Party Chandler was standing by himself watching the world around him. Wow, she really is smoking, thought Chandler; I wish she'd just look my way. Hey, I could casually go talk to her. Maybe congratulate her on being nominated; no she might be sad she lost. I'll tell her she should have one instead of Angelina. Yup, that's perfect. "Um, excuse me Monica. I just wanted to tell you that..." "What?" "Um, that you were great and you should have won. I saw the movie and you were just perfect." "Well thanks Chandler, right?" "Yea, I was also wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner sometime. Nowhere fancy and nowhere well known don't want to get spotted do we?" "Um, that'd be great. When?" "How bout tomorrow, 6ish, I'll pick you up." "That'd be great, see you then Chandler."

Ok that's chapter one of my story if you like tell me so I love getting feed back... so just review... more reviews more updates! Xoxo


	2. Monday Night::

Disclaimer: I do not own anything... including friends, magazine titles, names of celebs, ECT.

Chapter Two: Monday Night

At 5 o'clock on Monday Monica sat in her huge walk in closet, surrounded by her Gucci dresses, Armani Pant suits, 7 jeans, Jimmy Choo Shoes, Burberry scarves, and of course Rachel Bella skirts. With all these clothes she was sure to find something to wear tonight, but for some reason she couldn't seem to find just the right outfit for her date with Chandler. God, she thought, I have enough clothes don't I? Why can't I find at least something decent? Ok, I've got it, my Rachel Bella black mini and the pink cashmere sweater I just bought. I'll top that off with the new Jimmy Choo heels I just received and my hair straightened. No that might be too nice; he said we were going someplace casual. Ok, so how bout my new jeans and the pink sweater. Top that off with my new flip flops from Chanel and I'm set. I just have to throw my hair together, put on my makeup and make sure I look alright.

"Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong" "Coming shouted Rachel. Tonight she and Ross were going to have a relaxing evening at home. They were going to order Chinese food and watch How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days (Ross' Pick). "Hey Babe" "Oh hey hon. I just ordered the Chinese food and rented the movie." "How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days?" "Of course, but I'm not sure why you want to watch it?" "Kate Hudson is an excellent actress and I know the director. Plus it looks like a great story," He said with tons of emotion. "Ok hon. lets go eat."

Chandler arrived at Monica's House right at 6. Wow, she thought, he's on time. I think I'm going to like this boy. "So Monica I chose Red Robin, cause it's not totally filled with paparazzi and we may have a little more privacy. It's also low key." "That sounds perfect."

"So Monica do you have many projects lined up?" "Um, I am going to start **Olympic Love** on next Monday and then I have **My Second Kiss** and then I'm free, for now anyways. What about you?" "Well at the moment I am working on **School Nurse** and then I'm taking a month long break." "Good for you, I desperately need on of those my self." "Then take one." "I can't." "Why?" "Just because I feel as though if I take one I may never come back and I love acting." "Oh I totally agree." "Well great minds do think alike."

"Oh I am so glad Ben read the article and went after Andie. What an ending and what a compelling story of two people who set out in two paths and met in the middle. It was beautiful, truly beauti..." "Ross, honey, stop. I get that you like the story but you need to just relax. Why don't we snuggle up in my bed? You stay the night." "Sounds like a plan."

"Chandler, I had a wonderful time tonight." "I did too. We should do this again." "Well I am free on Wednesday. But this time let me cook for you. You see cooking is one of my favorite things to do." "Alright see you on Wednesday." "Ok, thanks again for a simply wonderful night."

And that's Chapter two.... Please review... Xoxo


	3. Big News::

Disclaimer: I do not own friends...or really anything else I use... just using them for entertainment

Purposes.

Chapter 3: Big News

On Wednesday night Ross was sitting in his room getting ready for his date with Rachel. When he was done dressing and making sure he looked alright he grabbed something off the side table and ran outside to his Black Porsche. Tonight was his turn to pick where he and Rachel were going on their date. God, he thought, how perfect is this, tonight is also the day when we first exchanged gifts... promise rings. It will be even more perfect when I propose because I can say a year ago I promised to treat you right and now I promise to spend the rest of my life with you, no wait that sounds terrible. Better refine that before hand. But today is a promise day.

As Monica put the chicken in the oven the doorbell rang. "Coming... Chandler, how's life?" "Excellent and it just got better." "Oh, I have a sweet talker on my hands." "You bet" 'Why don't we go into the sitting room. I just put the chicken in; it should be done in about half hour." "That's great." "So Chandler, what made you get into acting." "Well when I was little my parents were a little out there but both very artistic and I guess I had the artistic ability that they had but I chose to channel it through acting, not through gay burlesque and erotic novels. What about you, what made you decide?" "Well I always thought the Hollywood life was so glamorous and always wanted to be an actress. So when I was in Junior High I tried out for my first play, I actually got a big part. It wasn't a lead, but it wasn't a one line wonder. Thought High School I kept acting and after High School I had the decision to go to college or take a risk and try my hand in acting. I decided to go to college at UCLA so that I could still try acting and go to school. You see I got my culinary masters, so I have a backup." "God you are much more prepared than I am, I don't even have a backup career." "Well I can always teach you to cook." "And then I would burn your kitchen down." "Oh my God, how do you come up with these little one liners." "Well I think it goes back to my parents artistic..." "Oh Chandler."

"So Ross, honey, where are we going tonight?" "Babe, I already told you it's a surprise." "But Ross, I don't like surprises." "Rach be patient, you'll find out soon enough." "Fine" And for the rest if the drive they sat in silence. When they reached a spot where they could look out into the March Sky they stopped. "Oh Ross, it's absolutely beautiful." After a picnic lunch and once they were sharing a piece of Cheese cake, Rachel's favorite, Ross got to one knee as Rachel starred in awe. "Rach these last two years together were the best two years of my life. I couldn't have asked for a more caring and beautiful girlfriend. I love it how when a fashion magazine comes in the mail your eyes get real big and glisten with excitement. I understand that you need time in the morning. But today the anniversary of our promise to stay true to each I promise once again my eternal love and your life long happiness. Rachel Green, Will you marry me? "Yes, of course. Oh Ross, I love you"

"So Monica, um I was wondering do you think that we should tell the public that we are dating." "Yea, I guess, I mean they will find out soon enough." "Yea we'll tell them tomorrow."

"A Hollywood power house couple engaged and two Hollywood hotties dating right now," said a very excited Dana Devons. Well we already know who those two couples are, thought Monica, I am not going to watch that. "Well America Chandler Bing is taken and it looks men you'll have no chance with the beautiful Monica Gellar." Oh God, she thought, and with that she turned the channel. "Actors Chandler Bing and Monica Gellar are officially a couple. Their reps confirmed to E today that yes they are going out. Also Monica's brother director Ross Gellar and his fashion designer girlfriend, Rachel Green are engaged. Rachel happens to be Monica's best friend. I guess the Gellar's have been having a very busy week." Oh Lord I am turning off the TV. Besides I have a date with Chandler I better go get ready.

THE END OF THAT CHAPTER... WHAT DO YOU THINK review.......


	4. Meet the Parents::

Disclaimer: I do not own anything....

This chapter takes place 3 months after the last Chapter. So it's June.

Chapter 4: Meet the parents

"So Rach, have you and Ross somewhat finalized the wedding plans?" asked Monica as she and Rachel were seated at The Ivy for lunch. "Yea, well we think. We know the date, August 30th, and we know the place, Seattle." "What made you two choose Seattle?" "Well I always wanted to get married there since I was little. My family and I visited friends up there and I always thought it was just, well I don't know, cool." "So where in Seattle again?" "Actually it's outside Seattle on Bainbridge Island. Were going to get married on the beach and have the reception on a yacht while sailing the Seattle Harbor." "Romantic, have you finalized any other plans." "Were working on the plates, napkins and such. But yea were almost there." I can't wait. I think I'll have to go up with you two a week early so I can go sight seeing." "Of course. Are you going to bring Chandler? I invited him anyway but are you two going together anyway?" "Yea, of course were dating anyway. It's a trip with my boyfriend that I don't have to feel guilty going on. You know how I feel guilty when I take time off." "Of course, so how's yours and Chandler's relationship going?" "Really well, we hit it off real well. It serious, more than Micheal's and mine. I know it may seem early but he could be the one." Really, that's great." "I know, but one thing stands in the way of it being perfect." "What's that?" "I haven't taken him to meet my parents." "Oh, he hasn't met the Gellar's. I get it now." "Thanks for being so supportive Rach," Monica said sarcastically. "So when are you going to introduce him to your parents?" "I'm not sure yet." "Oh, I got it, how bout' on Sunday when we have dinner with your parents. That way Ross and I are there to see how your parents take it." And with that Monica hit her. "I guess that would work the best. Your not there to see the outcome but to support me, right." "Of course, yea, totally, there for you one hundred percent."

"Hey hon." Chandler said as he opened the door. "Hey babe," answered Monica. "I'm almost ready. It will just take me ten more minutes. Why don't you wait on the bed?" "Sure babe."

Oh God, thought Monica, I'm going to throw up. I can't do this. They don't like anything I do or anyone I like. But Rachel's parents like Chandler, that means my parents have to. Or not, they aren't the same people. But they are best friends, God I can't do this. "Ok Mon, I'm ready. I promise I won't pull anything stupid like Ben Stiller in Meet the Parents. I also will try not to tell any stupid jokes when I get uncomfortable. Key word try." "Ok hon. Did I tell you I love you." "Not today." "Well I do."

"Rach were going to be late if you don't hurry up." "Sorry I just want to look nice. I just got back from the gym so I had to take a shower, then blow dry my hair, then straighten it, then find an outfit to wear, then change, put on my makeup, and comb my hair. I'll be down in just a sec." Will be there in an hour at this pace, thought Ross. I better go get the car started. "Rach, honey, I'll be waiting in the car." "That's ok I'm here." "You look beautiful," said Ross as he stared in awe at his fiancé who was dressed in a pink strapless Versace. "Thank you hon. Now are we going?" "Yup, let's go my love."

"Jack their both late." "Their coming, they probably got stuck in traffic. They'll be here in any second." As if on cue the doorbell rang. "Hey mom, sorry were running late. Traffic was terrible." "See Judy, I told you." "Well Monica dear introduce us to your new beau." "Mom, Dad this is Chandler Bing. Chandler these are my parents, Jack and Judy Gellar." "It's very nice meeting you both. I've been waiting to see who created such a beautiful daughter." "Oh, well thank you. It's also nice to meet you Chandler. Judy and I have been waiting to meet the man who has made out daughter so happy." "Oh well when's he coming." "Oh you are funny, Ross was telling me. I wonder where he is by the way?" Again on cue the doorbell rang. "Hey mom sorry traffic's bad. Are Monica and Chandler here." "Yea." "So you've met him already what do you think?" "He seems very nice and seems to make Monica very happy. I can see why you tell me he's a jokester." "Pretty funny eh?" "Yes, funny."

"So how long have you been going out?" "About 3 months Mrs. Gellar." "Oh wonderful, where'd you meet." "Believe it or not mom, we met at the Oscars. We were sitting next to each other. He told Rachel I was smoking hot and I overheard him." 'What a story to tell your kids." When Judy said this the table went silent. Ross' mouth was wide open, giving the table a beautiful view of chewed up food. Rachel was staring at her in awe, not quite sure what she just heard. Jack was also staring. Chandler was a little shocked, he was very uncomfortable and Monica was sitting in her seat shocked, angry. "Um, mom, who said anything about kids, we've only been dating for three months now. Right now were taking it slow, so when and if we get married you can bring up this story again." "Sorry dear, I mean when you are in a relationship we have to think your going to get married. There may never be any man for you." "Um, Judy Monica is a wonderful girl. And there you are wrong, Monica is too good for any guy, it is a privilege to be with her. Thank you for dinner but I have to go." "Me too Mom and I am a wonderful girl, just like Chandler said." And they left leaving everyone speechless.

Chapter 4 done... lalala... review....


	5. A Little Bit Closer::

Chapter 5... oh man sorry about the delay schools been stressful and MIDTERMS... ugh... so ill proly be updating soon... hopefully.. so sorry about the delay...

Chapter 5: A little bit closer

Takes place right after the last chapter... exciting! Oh and DISCLAIMER I do not own friends or any other obvious thing!!!

And on with the chapter... dun dun dun

The car ride home from the Gellar's was spent in silence for both Monica and Chandler and Ross and Rachel. When Monica and Chandler got to Monica's house she went strait to her room. As Chandler followed he tried to reason with her, "Mon honey come out and talk to me. Your Mom was so inappropriate and I don't agree. We'll make it work, I promise. All we have to do is talk with your mom and reason with her. But first you have to talk to me. Communication is key babe. Come on out..." Sure enough Monica came out.

"Babe I new you would see it my way. All we have to do is talk to your mom. She'll see her wrong doings, I promise. But first we have to talk to each other, tell me what you're feeling."

"Its just that she's always in my face, telling me that I'm a terrible daughter, sister, and even girl friend. Today when she told me that every time I am in a relationship they have to hope it's the one because otherwise they might not have a chance I got to thinking I am really that bad, really that horrible? It makes me believe that I won't ever get married."

"Babe you will. This relationship is going so well. I think we have a chance to make it. All you have to do is believe. Mon, honey, I got to thinking and well, I think you're the one. I hope that's not sudden or anything but I've never been in this kind of relationship and I'm scared. But being with you has helped me grow. Mon, baby, I love you."

"I love you to Chandler and no it's not to sudden. Just the other day Rachel and I were talking and I told her that I thought you were the one too. But Chandler we have to take this slower. Lets not get married to soon but enjoy being in a relationship, just the dating stage."

"Mon If this is to soon then tell me but well, I think we should move in together."

"Me too Chandler, I'm ready. Oh god, I can't believe this. I finally made it. There is so much to do. For one, where are we going to live? Your place or mine? I mean yours is smaller than mine but more modern and has more bedrooms for our ki.. guests. But mine is bigger and homey plus we spend more time here anyway."

"Definitely your place babe."

"Ok and what are we going to do about the interior design. I mean we have to make room for both of our furniture and plus get a new bed because well I want to. And we have to make room for our ki... future."

"It's ok babe you can say kids. I want to have kids with you. I want to see you glow. I want to feel the baby kick and see it grow inside of you. I want to have a future and I know that you want to too."

"Oh Chandler, thanks. So back to the house, where should we put the guest room and then the nursery..."

"Babe that can wait to the morning; let's go practice making out future."

"Okay," Monica said in her usual way.


	6. Could I Be?::

Chapter 6... yea I have a 4 ½ day weekend so I'll be writing more frequently. Last Chapter was all Monica and Chandler but this will include both R and R **and** M and C. It'll start when Monica confronts her Mom. So read and **_review_**!

::disclaimer:: I don't own friends or anything else... totally!

As Monica walked up the stone path way to her parent's house she remembered her painful child hood. The stone with the two hand prints reminded her of her brother. They weren't that close as kids but as they became mature they had grown close. Now they have become best friends and do everything together. Then she saw the two Stones her brother and her decorated. Hers was much worse than Ross' but that could be because she was three and he was five but still it reminded her that her mother loved him better. He was always the favorite. And now, she was going to see her mom because they had had another fight. It always seemed like something was wrong with the two of them. But this time it had gone too far. Her mom had pointed it out that she thought Monica was not marriage material and had to hope she and Chandler would get together because that was the only hope she had for grandchildren from Monica. As she reached the front door she took a deep breath and rung the doorbell. Here it goes she thought.

"Monica, dear, what are you doing here?"

"Mom I'm here to talk."

"About...?"

"Last time I was here you were totally out of line. You did not have to mention that you don't think I am marriage material. Chandler and I have something really good and I don't want to ruin it. Then there you go telling him every time I am in a relationship you have to hope that it will end in marriage."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you cared that much."

"It's not just that time. It's my whole life. I have always known I'm not your favorite. You don't have to point it out every time I see you. I can take a hint. I just wish you would see my good qualities. And for your information I can hold a relationship. After dinner the other week Chandler and I talked and we both want to have a future. So maybe you will be a grandmother in the not to distance future. Are you happy now?"

"Oh Monica, I didn't know you felt that way. I wish you would have said something. I know Ross seems like my favorite but that's not true. I love you Monica and I want to be a part of your future."

---

"Ross, honey, I'm leaving for my show. Will you be there?"

"Of course, 2 pm right? Ok so I know you'll do great. Good luck babe"

Oh My God, it's New York Fashion Week and look where I am, the center of attention. I am so nervous; I hope Ross shows up soon. I feel like I am going to barf, thought Rachel. But that was this morning, yesterday, and the last week. I mean I guess it is just the nerves. Yea butterflies I suppose. Wait, could I be pregnant? No, or could I.

cLiCk ThE bUtToN... aNd ReViEw!


	7. The Truth::

Sorry I didn't update this weekend I got sick and was really busy. Last chapters ending was kinda a cliff hanger... OoOo cha! So now here goes the rad tad chapter!

D**i**s**c**l**a**i**m**e**r**... don't own friends (but I got the eight season this weekend!!!) and I don't own anything else really at all... so there you have it.

The last chapter was a month after the last chapter so it was July. This chapter is one hour after the last one, after the show. Oh and review please, I only have four...how embarrassing

Chapter 7: The truth

Oh My God, Oh My God I could be pregnant. Knowing my luck I probably am. What will Ross and I do? Were not ready, I mean come on were getting married in just one month, one month. We have to have time as newlyweds. Seven months as newlyweds won't do. I want to be like Jessica and Nick; I want to have time with my husband. I want to wait. It's not only that I just don't think I'm ready. I mean I don't know how good of a mom I would be. I don't know what to do. But I may not be pregnant. I have to take a test to be sure before I think about. Yea I guess I'll go to the nearest drugstore and get an EPT.

Ok I have to wait three minutes, just three minutes. Ok God why am I so nervous. I just have to wait, calm Rach, calm.

DiNg...

It's been three minutes already. Wait two lines positive, no wait it's a read out. It will say if I am or if I am not. Ok so, Oh My God I'm pregnant. How am I going to tell Ross?

"Hey Mon do you ever think about out future. I mean its all set up for us finally. Your mom agrees with our relationship and we both want it. I guess I was just wondering what you thought about it."

"Chan, honey, I think about it all the time. I dream about what our wedding will be like."

" What, what will our wedding be like?"

"It will be personal. I mean so much of our life is already public. I just think we should have something just to ourselves. It will be personal. Hell it could just be us and our family. It will be on a beach. Somewhere beautiful like Maui. And I'll be wearing a beautiful Vera Wang gown and carrying a bouquet of lilies. You'll be in a handsome black suit with a crisp white shirt and a pink, silk tie. And when we say our vows everyone will be crying and when we are pronounced husband and wife will be run through the sand and have the reception on the beach. It's somewhat like Ross and Rachel's but more casual and much smaller."

"Let's do it."

"Do what hun?"

"Let's get married. I mean Monica Gellar will you be my beautiful wife?"

"Oh My God, yes."

"Let's do it this weekend. It won't be hard we'll l get everyone to fly out for the wedding it will just be, well, you and me, Ross, Rachel, your mom and dad, and my mom and dad."

"That sounds so perfect. I'll start making the calls"

Okay I am just going to do it, tell him I am pregnant, thought Rachel, Alright here it goes. I am just going to go for it and get it over.

"Ross, babe, I have something to tell you."

"What?" Ross said while reading his Director's Weekly.

"I'm pregnant." There I got it over with, its out. Oh my God he's silent; oh he's going to freak out on me. I better brave myself.

"Rach, that's so great. Oh were going to be parents, parents. I am going to be a dad. Oh My God we are going to have a child. A child, yes, together, Rach, were going to have a baby, a baby."

"But I'm nervous. I don't know if I can handle a baby. What if I am not a good mother?"

"Oh honey you'll be great. Don't you..." Briiiing, "I better get that I'll be right back."

"Hello, yes hey Mon. What's up? Oh my God that's so great. Yea we'll get a flight out as soon as possible. Perfect. Ok bye hon, and I am sooo happy for you. No, Mon, mom will be very happy. Don't freak out now. I have to go, tell Chandler hi."

"Who was that?"

"That was Mon. She and Chandler are getting married in Hawaii next week. Oh it's just going to be family. Let's not tell them our news. Let's wait tell after the wedding but before ours. That way not thunder will be stolen."

"Perfect babe, but I am going to babe. I guess pregnancy does make you tiered plus I bet I'll be up early tomorrow with morning sickness so I better go to bed now."

Ok guys lets review... please **please** **please please please** please

ThAnK yOu....


End file.
